


Insight

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran Week 2016, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Coran Week: Day 5: Coranic (Mechanic Coran)





	

“Hunk! Was there something you needed help with?” Coran asked as the yellow paladin walked into the storage area, where they kept any and all spare parts for repairs.

“Yeah, Rolo’s ship needs repairs, he gave me a list of things that it requires.” Hunk replied as he handed him the list. Coran picked up the uncertainty in his voice.

“You think he’s lying?”

Hunk nodded. “Yes, I do. I only had a quick look at it, but nothing seems damaged.”

“That’s quite bizarre.” Coran said as he set out a tool box and began to place the items Hunk would need within. “Do any of the others suspect that he is lying?”

“No, they don’t. I keep trying to tell them, but they’re not listening.”

“That does sound like quite the predicament. Perhaps you need to find some evidence to prove to them, as well as yourself, that they are lying?” Coran suggested.

“Maybe.” Hunk replied as Coran handed him the now full toolbox. “Or maybe they’re right and I’m just being paranoid.”

“Well, whatever you decided to do I know it’ll be the right decision!”

“Thanks for the help Coran.”

“Anytime!”


End file.
